


damon salvatore never has these problems

by ozmissage



Category: Being Human
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said Annie. He should have known that’d only lead to trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damon salvatore never has these problems

“So you told her, _I_ was your girlfriend?”

George shrugs noncommittally and scooches further down on the couch in an ill-fated attempt to sink right through the cushions. Annie’s eyeing him in a way that both suggests that she knows exactly what he’s trying to do and that she could in fact actually do it if she felt like it.

“I had to say something! You didn’t see her Annie. She was terrifying…her jumper was made entirely of leather. I…I would have no idea what to do with that.”

Annie snorts and blinks once flipping the channel away from the cooking show George had been trying to enjoy before she flounced downstairs and began interrogating him about his night out, to some horrid soap about vampires. George raises an arm in protest, too indignant to actually form words.

“Oh relax, I’ll go back. I only like the bits with Damon. He’s quite the charmer.”

“Annie! We _live_ with an actual vampire. You realize that, yes?”

She shakes her head causing her dark curls to brush across George’s cheek. The sensation makes George shiver.

“That’s just Mitchell. And anyway, you’re changing the subject.”

“Well you changed the channel.”

“Cry-baby,” Annie mutters before blinking it back to Gordon Ramsey.

“Now, back to you and this mystery girl. Most men would kill for a girl wearing a bit of leather.”

“A bit, yes. She was wearing an entire jumper of leather. From top to bottom and she was very…forceful,” George says in a hushed voice.

Annie immediately dissolves into giggles. She’s laughing so hard she tumbles into him and he gets a face full of icy cold, albeit gorgeous ghost hair. George waits for her to straighten up, but instead she sprawls across his lap and stares up at him.

“George you’re a werewolf for Pete’s sake. She should probably be afraid of you.”

George tries to focus on what Annie’s saying instead of on the new problem she’s created of where he should put his hands. He tries to stretch one arm across the back of the couch casually like Mitchell does, but he’s immediately aware that he looks like a twat. Instead he settles for pressing them stiffly to his sides. Annie smirks at him from his lap and he thinks she should be glad he’s too gentlemanly to dump her on the floor.

“I’m only a werewolf one night a month. She owns that jumper every day.”

He waits for another round of giggles, but instead Annie pushes herself off his lap. He would be grateful, but now her face is suddenly alarmingly close to his. George is beginning to feel like he’s OD-ing on awkward lady situations tonight.

“Why did you say my name?”

Immediately, George feels his face growing warm.

“Because…you’re a girl. And I live…with you. Yes. That’s it. I live with you, I see you everyday, so obviously when I need a name for my fake girlfriend “Annie” is the first one that pops into my head,” George stutters.

Gordon Ramsay drops a pan on the screen and lets loose an impressive string of obscenities that George hopes rather furtively will draw Annie’s attention away from him. No such luck.

“You see lots of girls everyday. Many of them not dead. The lunch lady for example. I’ve heard you and Mitchell talking about her impressive---”

“Hey!”

“Chest,” Annie finishes anyway. “And there’s Nina who you actually dated. But you said, Annie.”

She leans even closer and George feels goose bumps rising on his arms. He’s not sure if it’s a side effect of the whole Annie being a ghost thing or the Annie being beautiful thing. All he knows for sure is that he can’t stop staring at her lips.

“I said Annie,” he agrees.

She kisses him and it makes him cold and warm all at once. His fingers tangle in her impossible curls and she moves back onto his lap. He doesn’t worry about what he should do with his hands this time.

He’s vaguely aware of the sound of the television flipping back to that bloody awful soap with the very pretty vampire who would probably know exactly what to do with both a girl who wore too much leather and a ghost in his lap.

“Cheater,” he murmurs.

Annie grins and nips playfully at his bottom lip.

“I used to own leather trousers, you know.”

Somehow George isn’t at all surprised.


End file.
